Captain Uzumaki
by sean the swordsman
Summary: Naruto gets sent to the world of one piece. The only way of getting back to the leaf village is finding the lost treasure one piece. So naruto will need a crew and a pirate ship. Naruto will go on a long adventure fighting many people and meeting many friends. This is harem with most of the women from one piece. Rated M for future lemons and violence.
1. A new world

Captain Uzumaki

Chapter 1-A new world

Alright I have a lot to talk about, this is going to be a harem. This story is about naruto in the one piece world. He gets sent by madara's kamui. The only way to get back is find one piece, so he has to get a crew and a pirate ship. But naruto's crew will only be women. He will go around the entire world fight many people and have romances with the women in his crew. Also I want naruto to be powerful but not to powerful so he has sage mode but he does not have 9 tails mode. I know if he was fighting madara he would have 9 tails mode but then he would be too powerful for anyone in one piece.

The women in this harem. Nami,robin,alvida not fat,boa hancock, Vintoria cindry, kalifa,domino,hina, jewelry bonney, Margaret, miss valentine, perona, porche, saint shalulia, sadi, honey queen, nefertari vivi, tashigi, monet, arbell, baby 5, mousse, kikyo, pascia, paula, miss olive, miss universe, nojiko, rindo. If there is any women you want me to add or take out tell me I would be glad to. Also I know some of these women would never join a pirate crew but naruto will change their minds and not all of them will be on naruto's ship. Some of them will stay where they are or join and leave. Most women are going to be post time skip, so they will be older.

About this chapter-This chapter is going to follow cannon, but every chapter won't follow cannon. Naruto gets sent to the world of one piece. He first meet's Nami who is an orange haired woman. Also I like post time skip Nami better so she is 20 with her blue jeans. Nami isn't going to be a jerk because naruto isn't a pirate. Luffy and zorro are not going to be in this chapter, they will not be part of naruto's crew but they will be in the story.

Naruto's age-17

Nami's age-20

Naruto is in battle during the 4rth great shonbi war. Currently he is fighting against madara uchiha.

"You will never defeat me naruto."

"Shut up! I will defat you." Naruto and madara have been fighting for an hour and naruto was out of breath.

Naruto threw one of his kunai at madara and madara dogged it.

"Naruto you have nothing left time to use my kamui. madara then used his kamui on naruto. Naruto started to get sucked in when out of nowhere itachi attacked.

"What are you doing itachi!"

"Saving naruto." But naruto still got sucked up by the kamui. But he didn't go where madara wanted him.

"What the hell happened, where did naruto go!" Madara didn't know where he was.

With naruto-

Naruto was unconscious and did not know what was happening. He was really cold and he could hear all of his clothes flapping around

_What, what's going on? _Naruto started to open his eyes. His eyes then bulged out of his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was falling from the sky near a huge body of water.

_What do I do what do I do. _Naruto was freaking out. He did not know what to do.

_I've got it!_

From the viewpoint of three guys on a ship-

"Captain buggy is going to love all this treasure we found."

"Yea he won't be mad at us anymore." One of the men looked up and saw some orange thing falling.

"Hey do you guys see that thing falling?" The other men looked up.

"Yea it's like some orange thing." They noticed it was a kid.

"Wait it looks like some kid."

"RASSAGAAANNNN!" The three men stood there shocked. They all just saw something fall and cause a huge explosion in the water.

"Wha what the hell was that."

"I have no idea?" All three of them did not know what to do.

Naruto was out of breath from all that just happened, he never wanted to fall from the sky again. He barley swam back up to the surface.

"Alright now where the hell I'm I." Naruto looked around and everything looked so different. He then saw a boat, it looked weird but he just wanted to get anywhere other than the water and swam towards it.

_I need to get out of this water._ Naruto made it to the ship and climbed to the deck. There was three men just standing there staring at naruto and not helping him.

"Hey can't you guys give me a hand." The men were in complete shock but then they remembered that captain buggy would get pissed if they let some kid on his boat.

"Hey kid get the hell of captain buggy's boat."

"Captain who?" Naruto did not know anyone yet.

"You don't know who captain buggy is!" Naruto looked puzzled and thought for a second.

"No I have never heard of him." The three men started to get pissed and pulled out there swords.

"You're going to get it now kid." Naruto didn't know what he did to upset them but if they meant business so did he.

"Alright let's even the odds." Naruto put his hands together. The three pirates started to crack up.

"Ha Ha Ha what are you going to do!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" The three pirates were shocked again, in front of them there was three naruto's.

"What the hell he must of ate a devil fruit like captain buggy." Naruto had no idea what they were talking about.

"We don't care if you have eaten a devil fruit we will still kill you." The three pirates charged naruto and his clones.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto punched the three of them before they could land a hit. The three pirates went flying of the ship into the water.

"That was really easy." Naruto left the three guys in the water. He looked around and noticed there was land near.

"Maybe some people on that island can tell me where I am, now I just have to find a way to get this ship to sail." Naruto had no idea how to sail a ship. He looked and saw a wheel.

"This wheel must be the way to steer this ship." Naruto grabbed hold of the wheel and tried to steer the ship. Naruto didn't know what he was doing and had trouble steering.

"Crap this is hard." Naruto could see a dock coming and tried to avoid it. It went horribly wrong the ship crashed into the dock and completely destroyed it.

"Damn it! I thought I could steer it." Naruto jumped off the ship on to the island.

"I have never seen a place like this before." Everything looked so different to naruto. He walked for a bit and came to a town and there was absolutely no one around.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Every single house had no one in it, not a single person.

"This is strange, it looks like everyone just got up and left." Naruto then heard some people yelling and it was getting closer and closer.

_Finally some people._ It looked like three men were chasing an orange haired woman.

"Give us that damn map back!" They all were running towards naruto. Once they came up to him they stopped. Naruto did not know why the men where chasseing the woman, but if it was three verses one he would help the woman.

"Why are you guys chasseing this woman?"

"She stole our map and were going to take it back!" Naruto walked in between the men and the woman.

"Go I will take care of these guys for you." The orange hair woman was puzzled she had no idea who this man was and why he was defending her.

"Why are you helpi-"Just go!" Naruto yelled at the orange haired woman and she nodded her head and ran.

_I've never met anyone that would help me that doesn't even know me. _The orange hair woman ran behind a house away from naruto and the pirates.

"Hey kid you just let our map go, so now you are going to die!" The three men pulled out there swords and naruto got out two kunai ready to fight.

"Get ready to die kid Ha Ha Ha" One man jumped in the air while the other two lunged with their swords. Naruto blocked both swords with his kunai, then the man that jumped tried to hit naruto but he dogged it. Naruto then threw his kunai at the men and they dogged his kunai but since they were pirates they weren't looking and naruto came out of nowhere and punched them in the face. The punch sent all three of them flying and were knocked out unconscious.

"Why are these guys so easy?" It had been a while since naruto had fought people this easy. Nami meanwhile wondered if naruto was okay.

"I wonder if that guy that helped me is ok." The orange haired woman climbed a house too see what happened.

_Whoa he knocked out the three of them by himself. _"Hey." Naruto looked up and the orange haired woman was back. The girl jumped down from the house.

"oh hey, are you okay?" Nami was puzzled. _This guy doesn't even know me, he helped me and now he is asking if I am alright._

"Yea I'm fine."

"That's good, you're the first person I have met that doesn't want to kill me."

"Thank you for saving me, and what's your name."

"Oh yea I forgot, I'm Naruto uzumaki." "What's yours?"

"My name is nami."

"Nice to meet you nami." Nami knew that naruto did not look like one of the villagers so where was he from."

"Naruto what are you doing on this island."

"I don't know, I found myself falling from the sky and landed in the water. Then I took some guy's ship named captain buggy and steered to this island."

"You stole captain buggy's ship!" Naruto had no idea why nami was so mad.

"Yea I stole it so what."

With captain buggy-

There is a man with a red nose sitting in a tent and the three men from the ship that naruto stole.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE STOLE MY SHIP!" The three men started to stutter.

"He knocked us out sir, there was three of him we think he ate a devil fruit like you."

"Huh another devil fruit user, make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Yes captain buggy!"

"And someone go and capture that thief, I want my charts back!"

Back with naruto-

"You stole captain buggy's ship."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he will try to kill you." Naruto looked nami right in the eyes.

"I will kill him before he kills me." Nami thought this guy was crazy.

"He has a hole crew are you going to kill them to."

"I will take them all down if they want to kill me." Nami saw true ambition in naruto eyes, it had been a while to see someone true to their words.

"So why were those guys chasseing you."

"I stole captain's buggy charts of the grand line." Naruto was so confused he had never heard of the grand line or captain buggy.

"What's the grand line?" Nami could not believe what she just heard naruto say.

"How do you not know what the grand line is?!" "Where are you from anyways?"

"I am from the hidden leaf village." Naruto then grabbed his headband. "And this is my headband that means I am a ninja."

"The hidden leaf village? Never heard of it?"

"Never heard of it?!" Naruto couldn't believe nami didn't know the hidden leaf village.

"Well you have never heard of the grand line." Naruto could not believe someone didn't know the hidden leaf but wanted to find out more about nami.

"So why did you steal his charts." Nami stood up and squeezed the charts of the grand line.

"Because I need one hundred million berry's!" Naruto was shocked why so many berries.

"One hundred million berries, I bet we could just go to a farmers market and they would have some berries?"

"What!? BERRY"S not berries you idiot."

"What do you mean there is berries and then there is berries!"

"No berry's it's the currency, man do I have to teach you everything!" Nami never met someone that knew this little.

"Alright I will believe you, so where is everyone."

"Everyone left because of captain buggy."

"So this captain buggy drove them all out of their own village."

"Yea." Naruto got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Wait naruto where are you going."

"I am going to stop this captain buggy guy because he kicked everyone out of their own village."

"But he has a whole crew and you are just one man."

"I don't care it isn't right for him to kick all these people out of there home's." Nami was having the shock of her life this guy naruto keeps helping people he doesn't know.

_What is with him I have never seen a man act like this._

"Wait up naruto I am going to come with you."

"Good cause I have no idea where this captain buggy guy is." Nami took naruto to captain buggy's hideout.

"So that is where captain buggy is."

"Yea he is up there with his crew." Naruto got up and ran towards the hideout.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Naruto ran and jumped up into captain buggy's hideout. Naruto landed behind a bunch of pirates. He wanted to find the man named captain buggy.

"Which one of you is captain buggy!" All the pirates turned around and looked at naruto surprised that someone would jump into a place where there is a bunch of pirates.

"I am captain buggy." All of his men moved out of naruto's vision so buggy and naruto could see each other. Naruto walked up to buggy's tent.

"So what do you want kid."

"I want you to leave this village." Buggy and all of his men burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA you want me to leave, what if I say no." Nami ran as fast as she could to get to naruto, she saw naruto talking to buggy and ran to them.

"Sorry captain buggy my friend does not know what he is talking about." Nami talked to naruto under her breath. "Come on naruto let's go."

"You should listen to your friend." Naruto just stood there.

"No I want you to leave this village."

"No I am going to stay right here, I don't think I am going to leave for a while."

"Fine then I will make you leave." Buggy and his men started to laugh again.

"Ha Ha Ha what are you going to do, there is only one of you." Naruto started to get pissed and took one of his kunai out and threw it right next to buggy's face.

"Arghhh." Buggy got up and all of his man started to back up while naruto stood his ground. Nami was still standing there next to naruto. Naruto didn't want nami to get hurt.

"Nami I can handle him by myself."

"Are you sure."

"Yea I will be fine."

"Ok." Nami started to back up also and waited to see what happens.

"You will regret you did that kid." Buggy got out his throwing knifes and naruto got out a couple of shuriken.

"Now you are going to die ha ha ha!" Buggy charged at naruto. Naruto then threw his shuriken at buggy and buggy's arms and legs came off. Buggy's body then fell to the ground with a loud slam.

"That was really easy." All of buggy's crew started to laugh and nami started to get mad.

"Why are you all laughing, your captain is laying on the floor dead?!

Buggy's arm went into the air with one of his knifes it went towards naruto and nami yelled at him.

"Naruto watch out!"

"Huh" naruto looked behind him and saw the floating arm and dogged it. Buggy's arm just missed naruto.

"You see, I have eaten the chop-chop devil fruit and can never die ha ha ha!" Naruto stood there in amazement, he just cut this guy into pieces.

_What the hell? This gut is weird. _While naruto was thinking buggy attacked again with his flying hands.

"Damn it!" Naruto blocked the attacks with his kunai. Naruto tried to think of ideas to get away from buggy.

_I've got it. _Naruto threw a kunai at buggy to distract him.

"YOU CANT DEAFET ME HA HA!" Naruto didn't listen and made shadow clones.

"What the." Bugg_y _was confused, he had no idea what naruto was doing. Nami was also amazed. The shadow clone charged at buggy to distract him from the real naruto. The real naruto sat down and charged his charka. Naruto had all the time in the woruld because his shdow clones kept buggy busy. Around naruto smoke appeared and faded.

_He looks different now. _Right in front of nami naruto changed, he now had a red clock with black fire at the bottom. He also had orange around his eyes. Buggy then defeated naruto's shadow clones with his throwing knifes.

"Is that it Ha Ha Ha, wait where did you get that red clock." Buggy was so confused. Naruto then put his hands together.

"What are you doing now." Buggy was trying to keep up with naruto. In between naruto's hands a ball started to form. Naruto then made the blue ball bigger and it was spinning at insane speeds.

"What the hell is that!" Buggy had never seen anything like that. Naruto then raised the spinning ball above his head.

"RASEN SHURIKEN!" Naruto then threw the blue ball at buggy and it expanded. Buggy and his crew freaked out because they did not know what damage the huge ball would do.

"No stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Buggy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We have to go!" Naruto grabbed nami's hand and jumped away from the blast.

"NOOOOOO!" Buggy and his crew were destroyed by the blast of the rasen shuriken.

Nami and naruto ran away from the blast, when the explosion happened nami looked back.

"What did you do naruto."

"I used my rasen shuriken." Nami had no idea what that is.

"I've never heard of it." Naruto thought that maybe nami was from a village without any ninja's.

"Let's try to get farther away from that buggy guy." Nami nodded and they both ran further away from buggy's hideout.

Back with buggy-

"That damn brat, what was that blue ball thing." A weird looking man on top of a huge lion walked up to buggy.

"Captain buggy should I go kill them."

"Of course."

Back with nami and naruto-

"Naruto I am running out of breath."

"Ok let's stop right here and rest." Naruto and nami sat down to rest, but right when they sat down they heard a man yelling.

"What is that."

"It sounds like somebody is yelling, let's go check it out."

"Ok." Naruto and nami went to see what was happening. They went around the corner and there was a man with glasses and some weird armor yelling at a building that was destroyed.

"That damn captain buggy destroying my village."

"Hey mister what are you doing." Naruto yelled at the old man and he turned around to see naruto and nami.

"Huh, you're not part of buggy's crew are you?!"

"No of course not!"

"Good I'm glad to see somebody that's not a pirate."

"Mister what are you doing."

"I'm angry because that damn captain buggy is destroying my village."

"Your village?"

"Oh right I forgot I am the mayor."

"The major huh."

"Yes." While the mayor was talking to nami and naruto they all heard a loud noise.

"What is that?" The major started to freak out and run away.

"Oh crap it's one of captain buggy men, beast tamer mojie. " Nami chased after the mayor while naruto didn't move a muscle. The noise was getting closer and closer. Finally the noise stopped but naruto could hear something behind him breathing really loud. Naruto turned around and there was a huge lion with a weird looking man on top of it.

"So your that kid who destroyed captain buggy's hideout." Naruto didn't say anything and kept a straight face.

"Fine don't say anything, Richie attack!" The lion charged at naruto and tried to swipe him with one of his paws, naruto grabbed his paw and started to spin the lion.

"What the hell are you doing kid?!" Naruto spun the man and his lion at lighting speeds and then threw them. They went flying into a house several meters away. The house was completely destroyed with Mohji and Richie in rubble.

_These guys are really easy to fight._ Naruto took down buggy's men like they were nothing. Nami and mayor came back to see the lion in rubble.

"What happened, did you do this kid." The mayor and nami were shocked that naruto caused all this damage. Nami had never seen a man have this much power. Nami stared at naruto and thought about him.

_Where is this guy from?_ Down the road naruto could see some guy on unicycle. He was going fast towards naruto.

"Who is that?"

"I think he is part of buggy's crew but we can take him!" The mayor and nami wanted to fight.

" No guys I can handle this." The guy on the unicycle and naruto were face to face.

"So you took down mohji, that's too bad. You won't be able to take me down!" The man charged naruto with a sword and naruto jumped out of the way.

"I am cabaji and you will die by my sword, acrobatic technic dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!" A bunch of little spinning tops went flying at naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and made a shadow clone.

"It seems you have some tricks to." While naruto and cabaji were fighting buggy snuck behind nami and the mayor. He prepared one of his hands with a knife to shoot at nami.

"CHOP CHOP CANNON!" Buggy fired his hand with a knife towards nami. In the corner of narruto's eye he could see nami and ran to her. Buggy's knife was almost at nami when naruto jumped in the way.

"Rrrrrhhhhh."

"Naruto! Are you alright." Buggy's knife went into naruto's shoulder and he was bleeding.

"I'm fine, are you okay." Nami could not believe that naruto risked his life to save her.

"I'm ok, but don't worry about me."

_Naruto risked his life for me, and we just met._ Naruto was pissed that buggy would do a cheap attack.

"Buggy come down here and fight like a man!" Naruto took buggy's hand that was in his shoulder and pulled it out and threw it on the ground. Buggy jumped down from a house and made his hand come back to his arm.

"Albright kid but now it's two versus one." Nami and the mayor wanted to fight.

"We will help you naruto."

"No I can handle them myself!"

"But naru- no I don't won't either of you to get hurt." Naruto cut of nami in mid-sentence.

"Ok naruto." Nami and the mayor moved to the side so they would not be in the way.

"Prepare to die kid." Cabaji attacked naruto with his sword and naruto blocked it. Cabaji smirked.

"Arsonist technique!" Cabaji shot fire though his mouth at naruto. Naruto was tired of this guy. He used his spare hand to make a.

"Rassange!" It hit cabaji in the stomach and he went flying. Cabaji landed on the ground and was knocked out. Buggy was pissed that naruto defeated cabaji.

"Damn it kid you will pay for that! Chop chop cannon!" Buggy shot one of his hands at naruto. Naruto jumped in the air to dodge buggy's hand.

"Now you're in the air, you can't dodge now!" Buggy threw four knifes at naruto in the air. Naruto summed a shadow clone and pushed the real naruto out of the way.

"Very clever kid, but what about this separate!" Buggy separated into smaller pieces.

_Crap now how am I supposed to get him._ All of buggy's body parts went and attacked naruto. Naruto blocked all of the attacks.

"Just die!" Naruto got idea. He took both his hands and started to make to blue balls.

"Rassgan barrage!"

"What!, Noooooo" The impact sent buggy out of sight.

"That's that. Nami and the mayor stood there in amazement.

"That was awesome naruto"

"Thanks nami." The mayor was so happy that naruto kicked out all the pirates from his town.

"Thank you thank you." The mayor ran up to naruto and gave him a huge hug."

"Rhg it ok, I'm glad I could help." The mayor was worried about naruto's wond.

"What about your wound." The mayor looked at naruto's shoulder and it was gone.

_What the it's gone._

Nami thought about all that naruto did.

_Maybe he could help me._

"Hey naruto could you help me?"

"Of course nami." When he said that he did not know what he was getting into.

"Alright let's go." Nami grabbed naruto's arm before he could say anything and started to run. The mayor yelled to them.

"Thank you." Naruto looked back and nodded.

_Damn kids. _The mayor went back to his people.

"Wait how we are going to get off this island."

"We are going to take that." Nami pointed to buggy's ship.

"Alright let's go." Nami and naruto climbed to the deck of buggy's ship.

Nami and naruto took buggy's ship and sailed towards arlong's park.

Ok that was the first chapter, sorry for any grammar mistakes, or anything else. I plan to make this story very very long, it will have chapters were naruto meet's his crew and fight different enemy's from one piece. Next chapter naruto and nami go to fight arlong.


	2. Naruto vs Arlong

Captain Uzumaki

Chapter 2- Naruto vs. Arlong

Alright the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry that it took so long to come out with a new chapter. Now there should be a new chapter each week. I am going to try my best because, I myself enjoy this story. This chapter will somewhat follow the cannon. Also Luffy,Usopp,Zoro and Sanji are not in this chapter. They will still be in the story just not in naruto's crew.

About this chapter. This chapter kind of follows the cannon but I have changed a couple of things. Nami takes naruto to Cocoyashi to save the villagers.

Nami thought about all that naruto did. His powers could take down anyone.

_Maybe he could help me. _Nami thought naruto could defeat a fishman named arlong.

"Hey naruto could you help me?"

"Of course nami." When he said that he did not know what he was getting into.

"Alright let's go." Nami grabbed naruto's arm before he could say anything and started to run. The mayor yelled to them.

"Thank you." Naruto looked back and nodded.

_Damn kids_. The mayor went back to his people.

"Wait how we are going to get off this island."

"We are going to take that." Nami pointed to buggy's ship.

"Alright let's go." Nami and naruto climbed to the deck of buggy's ship.

Nami and naruto took buggy's ship and sailed towards arlong's park.

On the boat.-

"So where are we going nami."

"We're going to Cocoyashi village."

"What's at Cocoyashi village?"

"A fishman I despise."

"A fishman?"

"Yea it is a fish and man."

"So a fish and man put together?"

"Just forget it!"

"Ok OK, so why are we going to see this fishman." Nami had a serious look in her eyes.

"We're going to kill him." Naruto did not know what was going to happen.

"Okay why are we going to kill him?" Nami looked naruto straight in the eyes.

"We are going to kill him because he took over my village and killed many people."

"Okay that's all I need to know." Naruto could tell that nami was serious.

As the boat was going along they heard a loud noise under the ship.

"What was that naruto?"

"I have no idea." There were a couple of more loud noises and then a large sea cow thing came out of the water.

"What is that thing?" The thing was huge and looked like it was ready to attack the ship.

"I don't know but it looks like it wants to eat us." Naruto ran up and punched the sea cow thing in the face. The monster went up into the air and fell back down back into water.

"That was awesome naruto."

"Thanks nami." After the cow thing fell back in the water nami's island came in sight.

"There's the island." The two of them docked the boat, and jumped off.

"Hey everybody I'm home." All of the villagers looked to see it was nami and went into their houses.

"Why don't they care that you're back."

"They do not know about the things I have done for them." A man with a pinwheel on his hat walked up.

"So you finally decided to come back to Cocoyashi Village, nami." Nami gave the man a hug.

"Genzo it's been so long." Genzo noticed there was someone else with her.

"Who is this nami?"

"Oh right I almost forgot. Naruto this is genzo. Genzo this is naruto."

"Nice to meet you naruto." Genzo put out his hand and naruto put his handshake. Genzo thought it was weird that nami would bring someone to Cocoyashi village.

"Nami why did you bring him here of all places?"

"I think he can help us with the fishman problem." Genzo was shocked that nami would do this to someone.

"What do you mean?" Genzo pulled nami to the side so naruto could not hear them.

"What are you crazy you're going to get him killed."

"Trust me he is stronger than he looks."

"What do you expect him to take down all of the fishmen and arlong."

"I have seen him in action he could take them all on at once." genzo was nervous about it but knew that nami knows what she is doing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto walked up to the two of them because he was bored.

"Nothing naruto, I was just telling genzo I will be right back and I want him to show you around the village."

"Oh ok."

"Alright be nice to each other I will be right back." Nami ran off in the distance leaving naruto and genzo.

"So naruto why did you come here."

"Well it's kind of a long story but I fell from the sky and landed on this island with all these bad guys and the only friend was nami. So she asked me if I could help her and I said yes." Genzo was so confused with naruto's story.

"You fell from the sky?"

"Yea I was shocked to. So why does nami need help."

"I think we should go talk to Nojiko about it."

"Who is nojiko?"

"You will see." Genzo and naruto walked out of village to nojiko's house.

With nami-

Nami opened the door to arlong park.

"Arlong I am back." Arlong was a tall fishman. He is blue, like a shark and has a sharpened nose. Arlong was very strong even for a fishman. He has a large crew of about fifty fishmen. He was talking to a marine.

"Nami your back ha ha ha. How where your travels." Nami was going to lie about everything.

"Stole this boat from some stupid pirates."

"Ha ha ha that's why I like you nami." Arlong was sitting in his chair with the marine named Nezumi on the other side of table. Arlong went back to talking with nezumi.

"So nezumi how does 3 million berry's sound." Nezumi is a marine captain he is also arrogant, cowardly, and decidedly corrupt. Instead of rescuing the Cocoyashi village he just wants money from arlong to keep any marines from this island. But today that was all going to change.

"Arlong we have been doing business for several years haven't we. Arlong nodded.

"Every month you pay me 2 million berry's to keep any marines from this area." Arlong nodded again.

"Well I don't want 2 million, I want 6 million berry's." Arlong and all of his crew start laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha that's a funny joke nezumi." Nezumi started to twitch.

"It's not a joke." Arlong and his men stopped laughing.

"I don't like the tone in your voice nezumi." Nezumi reached for his pistol.

"HOW THIS FOR TONE OF VOICE!" Nezumi pulled out a pistol and pointed at arlong's head. Arlong didn't move neither did any of his men.

"So you finally started to act like a man nezumi. It's too bad you're an inferior man! Ha ha ha." Nezumi started to get nervous he could feel his sweat going down his face.

"Why don't you try to shoot me nezumi." Nezumi was so nervous he started to pull the trigger but before he could fire arlong took out his sharpened shark teeth and destroyed nezumi's pistol with his teeth. Nezumi did not know what to do he was out of options.

"Ha ha ha what a stupid man." Arlong stood up and punched nezumi in the stomach. Nezumi spit out blood from the hard hit and fell to the ground. Arlong showed no mercy and kicked nezumi hard out into the sea.

"Ha ha ha ha that what he gets for betraying me." All of the fishmen burst out laughing while nami just stands there.

"Sorry nami about that mess, let's have a calibration our navigator is back." All of the fishmen cheered. Nami had a serious look on her face.

"No arlong." All the fishmen stopped.

"No, what do you mean no."

"I am leaving your crew and never coming back."

"Ha ha ha it's been jokes all day." Nami started to get mad and clenched her fists.

"It's not a joke arlong!" Arlong stood up from his chair.

"You have to pay me one hundred million berry's before you can leave."

"Well I don't have enough okay and I am still leaving your crew!" Arlong walked to nami and grabbed her by the throat.

"You will never leave my crew." Arlong took nami and threw into a jail cell and locked it.

"I will give you some time to think about what you have done." Nami was pissed.

"Damn you arlong!"

"Ha ha ha."

Back with naruto-

Naruto and genzo walked to small house not too far from Cocoyashi village. Genzo knocked on the door and a blue haired woman opened up the door.

"Hi genzo what brings you here?" Nojiko noticed that there was another man with genzo.

"Who is this?"

"Hi my name is naruto." Nojiko thought it was weird that a man would come to their village.

"Ok you guys can come in." Genzo and naruto walked into a house that was pretty small. Nojiko pulled out some chairs so they could all sit at a table.

"So naruto why are you here."

"I am here to help nami."

"To help nami huh." Naruto nodded. Genzo told nojiko what to say.

"Tell him about yours and nami's past.

"Ok genzo you want me to tell him our past. Nami and I were orphans."

_Nami was an orphan. _Naruto could not believe his ears. Nami seemed so happy all the time.

"Pirates attacked our village and there was a marine that was fighting named bell-mere that saved us. She gave us a home in Cocoyashi village. She did not have much money but she still raised me and nami. One day pirates came to our island and those pirates where the fishmen. The captain of the fishmen is arlong an evil guy. Arlong told all the villagers to pay for their life or they would die. The fishmen went to our house which still had bell-mere cooking. Bell-mere did not have enough money for the three of us so arlong killed her in front of me and nami. Nami went and joined arlong's crew to pay one hundred million berry's to let the village free." Naruto was furious from the sad story of nami's past. He smashes the table they are all sitting at.

"What was that for!?" Genzo and nojiko were shocked by naruto's actions. They both looked at him and they could see he was pissed.

"You're telling me that this arlong fishman took nami and killed your mother." Nojiko nodded. Naruto got up from his chair. Just then a villager came running into the house.

"Genzo there you are I have been looking for you all over." The man was out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Genzo, arlong has thrown nami in a jail cell."

"What!" Genzo and nojiko stood up while naruto walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto turned around with a serious look in his eye.

"I am going to kill arlong and save nami."

"What! You can't kill all of the fishmen by yourself." Naruto would not hear any of it and ran towards arlong park.

"Great, now what do we do genzo?"

"I am going to get the villagers to attack arlong park."

"What not you to!"

"What choice are we left with nojiko!"

"Ok." Genzo and nojiko went to Cocoyashi village to get the villagers and attack arlong park.

With naruto-

_That must be arlong park over there. That arlong guy is going to pay for what he has done._

Back with genzo-

Genzo and nojiko made it to Cocoyashi village.

"Villagers it's time to attack arlong park!" Genzo yelled. All of the villagers ran out of their houses with pitchforks and swords.

"Finally I have been waiting all my life to kill this fish freak." Every single villager came out to fight. Genzo was glad everyone came to fight. He thought he should do a speech.

"FOR TEN YEARS ARLONG HAS RULED OVER OUR VILLEGE, HE HAS KILLED OUR PEOPLE AND FOR WHAT! ALL FOR MONEY! HE HAS TAKEN NAMI AWAY FROM US JUST SO HE CAN MAKE MORE MONEY! NOW TODAY WE TAKE A STAND AND KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Genzo raises his sword.

"YEA!" All of the villagers yelled.

"WE WILL FIGHT TO THE LAST BREATH!" All of the villagers raised their weapons. The entire mob ran towards arlong park.

In arlong park-

"Ha ha ha we will never let nami leave." Arlong and all of his fishmen were laughing. There then was a loud noise at arlong's door.

"What is that?" Arlong's door's exploded and naruto walked in. Arlong didn't move a finger. Naruto walked slowly towards arlong. Two fishmen stood in front of naruto. He grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together, they instantly fell to the ground. Arlong still didn't move. Naruto walked in front of arlong.

"Who are you." Naruto had a serious face.

"The man that will kill you!"

"Ha ha ha it has been jokes all day today, no man can kill me." While naruto was talking to arlong one of arlong's officer kuroobi snuck up behind naruto. He raised one of his arms to hit naruto, he looked to arlong and arlong nodded but then naruto hit kuroobi in the face and kuroobi went flying back into the water.

"Arhhhh how dare you, you piece of trash." Without any of the fishmen noticing naruto hit arlong in the face and arlong smashes threw his building with a huge explosion. All of the fishmen were amazed by the man's strength. Arlong is pissed and gets up out of the rumble.

"AHHHH NOW YOU WILL DIE." Hatchan and chew ran to stop arlong. Hatchan and chew are also arlong's officers.

"No sir you will destroy arlong park, we can handle him." Arlong calmed down.

"Fine but hurry up," Arlong went back to sit in his chair. Hatchan pulled out six swords.

"You will never be able to defeat me, with my six swords technique." Naruto didn't move a muscle as hatchan swung his swords around. All of arlong's crew surrounded naruto.

_Looks like around fifty of them ._ Without saying a word naruto took the fishman behind him by the head and threw him at hatchan. He then charged hatchan and sent him flying into a wall. He grabbed one of hatchan's swords and blocked a attack. Naruto kicked the fishman and he went down. Naruto then threw the sword at one of the fishman and another went down. Chew started to fire water burst's at naruto but naruto would doge all the shots. Naruto jumped into the air.

"SHODOW CLONE JUSTS." All of the shadow clones made rasengan's and took down all of arlong's men. Arlong stood up from his chair.

"How dare you take down my fishmen!"

Back with genzo and the mob-

"There is arlong park!" As arlong park came into sight genzo could see naruto.

_Did he take down all of those fishmen? _The entire mob ran towards arlong park. Naruto noticed all of the villagers coming with weapons and made a shadow clone to block the path of the mob. The entire mob stopped just at the door.

"What are you doing naruto!"

"I can't risk any of you villagers getting hurt." Genzo was furious.

"What do you mean this is our fight!"

"You just stay over there I will handle the fishmen." Arlong laughed.

"Ha ha ha all you stupid humans think you can defeat me." Without saying anything naruto kicked arlong in the gut.

"Arh now you will die." Arlong charged naruto and punched him in the face. The impact sent naruto into the ground. Naruto got back up and made a rasengan he then hit arlong with it and arlong went flying back into the ground.

"Agh." Naruto spit out blood from arlong's hit. Arlong pushed himself out of the ruble. Arlong then again charged at naruto but naruto punched him in the teeth. Arlong's teeth were completely destroyed.

"I got you there arlong." Arlong started to laugh.

"Ha ha they grow back!" Arlong's shark teeth grew back. Arlong then took out two pairs of his teeth and uses them as weapons. Naruto doges the attacks. But then arlong kicks naruto and naruto crashes into the water. Genzo sees this happen.

_Crap not the water that's the worst place to be. _

"Ha ha ha your under water now you will die for sure!" Genzo passed naruto's shadow clone and picked up one of hatchman's swords.

"I will keep him distracted naruto, just get out of the water!" Genzo charged arlong. Arlong without trying kicked genzo into the ground.

"Damn you arlong." Arlong smirked.

"Ha ha ha what stupid humans you really think you can kill me." Arlong took another pair of his teeth out and picked up genzo by the neck.

"Now prepare to die genzo!"

_Crap I have to save genzo. _Naruto jumped out of the water and kicked genzo out of the way.

"Arhhhhhhh!" Naruto took the attack in the left shoulder. Arlong's teeth were clenched into naruto's left shoulder, naruto was bleeding everywhere. Naruto could feel all the pain coming from arlong's sharp teeth.

"Ha ha does that hurt." Naruto didn't say anything and grabbed arlong by the arms and threw him into a building. Naruto then charged into the ruble. When he made into the building arlong had a huge saw sword,

"Take this!" Arlong swigged the sword at naruto but naruto dogged the attack. Arlong did not attack naruto again instead he went for genzo who was on the ground bleeding.

"I will kill genzo!"

_Crap I have to save him again. _Naruto ran as fast as he could to genzo's aid. Genzo tried to get up but he could not do anything.

_Crap I can't move. _Arlong swung his saw sword at genzo but before it hit genzo, naruto grabbed the sword. Arlong smirked again.

"Your right where I want you!" Arlong kicked naruto in the gut as hard as he could. Naruto spit more blood and fell to the ground. Arlong then picked up naruto by the neck and with all of arlong's fury slammed naruto into the floor. The impact made a small crater in the ground. Naruto spited out even more blood. Arlong then put his foot on top of naruto. Naruto shadow clone that was blocking the villagers disappeared. All of the villagers raised there weapons to get ready to save naruto.

"Let's get arlong!" But right when they started to charge naruto put out his hand to make them stop. Naruto did not say a word he just put his hand out to stop the villagers. All of the villagers stopped dead in their tracks.

Meanwhile with nami-

Nami was in the jail cell still but she had a bobby pin trying to unlock the lock.

_I can hear them fighting I need to help. _Nami unlocked the door and ran out to see naruto on the ground.

"Prepare to die!" Arlong picked up naruto. Arlong swung his saw sword at naruto. Naruto did not feel like he was hurt.

_What the, what's going on? _He opened his eyes to see an orange haired women standing in front of him with arlong's saw sword in her stomach. Nami eyes were shut from the pain. There was blood all over the ground. Nami turned her face so she could see naruto.

"I just dint want you to die naruto and I thought I should help you since you have been helping me." Nami fell into naruto's arms.

"DOCTOR!" The doctor rushed over to naruto and took nami back to his medical office.

"Genzo go with the doctor."

"What I will help you."

"GENZO GO!" Genzo could hear naruto's loud voice.

"Fine but you better be okay when I get back." Arlong just stood there smirking. Naruto was still bleeding but he felt like his inner demon was coming out. He could feel rage in every bone of his body.

"Ha ha none of you humans can take a hit." Naruto shot his head at arlong and had a demonic stare at him.

_What the _Before arlong could finish his thought he was sent flying into his building. Naruto wanted to destroy arlong and everything around him. Naruto jumped at arlong and smashed him into the air. Naruto then jumped up to arlong and smashed him back down. Naruto then picked up arlong and punched him through a wall. Naruto then got on top of arlong and repeatedly punched him in the face. Naruto would not stop he wanted arlong to pay for what he has done. Naruto wanted arlong to die.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Every punch sent shockwaves through arlong's body. Genzo came running back from the doctor's place.

"Naruto nami is alive!" Naruto could not hear genzo he just wanted to kill arlong. Genzo made it to naruto and tried to pull naruto of arlong.

"Naruto nami is alive." Naruto could hear genzo and fell of the unconscious arlong. Arlong had blood all over him and he was completely knocked out. All of the villagers were happy.

"He took down arlong!" All of the villagers yelled. Naruto was so happy to hear nami is ok. He passed out from all the wounds he has. Genzo then called some of the villagers over and they carried naruto to the medical bay where nami is.

In the medical office-

Naruto opened his eyes to see nami laying in the bed next to him with patches around her body.

_Nami is ok, good. _Nami opened her eyes to see naruto in the bed next to her.

"Naruto is that you."

"It's me nami are you okay."

"I'm fine." The doctor came back.

"The two of you are finally awake, hey naruto can you help me get nami out of her bed." Naruto got out of his bed to help nami get up. The doctor and naruto helped nami up and went out the door. Once they made it out the door they saw all of the villagers there cheering for them. Nami was so excited.

"You defeated arlong, naruto?" Naruto nodded. Nami then gave naruto a huge hug. She then whispered to him.

"Thank you." All of the villagers cheered for naruto.

"Everyone let's have a party!" Everyone started to dance and have a good time.

"Naruto take me to bell-mere's grave."

"Ok which way." Nami pointed and naruto carried nami that way. Naruto walked for a while and went to bell mere's grave.

"I'm ok." Naruto let go of nami and nami walked to bell mere's grave. She sat down in front of her grave.

_It's all over belle-mere, it took ten years but finally everyone is free._ As nami was sitting there naruto started to hear voices.

"_Naruto,naruto_." It was itachi coming thru.

"_Is that you itachi_."

"_Yes naruto it's me_."

"_Where are you_?" Naruto could only hear itachi he could not see him.

"_I am still in Konoha_. _Now listen naruto, you are in a different world entirely_."

"_What_!"

"_Just listen, the only way of getting back is finding this thing called the one piece_."

"_One piece got it_."

"_It's not as easy as it sounds naruto. The one piece is somewhere hidden in this place called the grand line._

"_I have heard of that place before._

"_In the grand line there are several pirates that are looking for it and will kill you to get their hands on it. So you will need a crew and a ship."_

"_I already have a ship."_

"_How did you get it."_

"_I stole it from these pirate guys_."

"_Alright I have to go but don't forget to get a crew."_ With the new information naruto new someone he wanted for his crew. Nami stood up and naruto helped her.

"Hey nami."

"What."

"I am going to become a pirate captain and wondered if you wanted to join my crew."

"What, why."

"It just seems like the right thing to do."

"I don't know I will have to think about it naruto." Naruto took nami back to the medical bay so she could rest. Naruto left to change his pirate ship.

At the pirate ship that naruto stole from buggy-

Naruto took down all the sails that had buggy's signature on it. Naruto put up completely black sails.

_That's good. _Naruto was sad he did not want to travel the seas by himself but he was not going to force nami to join. Naruto went back into the village to tell everyone he is leaving.

"Everyone I am leaving." All the villagers did not want naruto to leave.

"So soon." Naruto nodded.

In the medical office with nami-

Nami could hear everyone saying there goodbye's to naruto.

_Crap naruto will be by himself and I do owe him for everything he has done for me. _Nami got out of her bed and tried to run to get to naruto before he left.

"WAIT!"

"Nami!"Naruto stopped the ship. Nami with all of her breath jumped onto naruto's new pirate ship.

"Nami are you okay."

"I'm fine."

"So you decided to join me."

"I thought I should since you have helped me so much." All of the villagers were saying there goodbye's.

"Bye everyone I'll be back!" Naruto and nami left Cocoyashi village.

"So where are we going naruto." Naruto thought about it.

"Well I think we should get some more crew mates since there are only two of us."

"Ok, oh yea before I forget I need to repay for everything you have done for me." Nami walked over to naruto.

"What are yo- before naruto could finish his sentence nami put her lips to naruto's. Naruto face went completely red. He could feel nami's lips on his. This was naruto's first real kiss with a woman. The hole world was melting around him. Nami then backed away and gave naruto a smirk.

"How was that?" Naruto didn't say anything he just stood there shocked.

Naruto and nami set sail to find more crew mates.

Ok that was chapter 2. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything else, I will eventually go back and fix everything. The next chapter naruto will go to recruit more women for his crew. Also I don't know if arlong could ever keep up with naruto but in the show they say that a fishman is ten times stronger than any man, and arlong is ten times stronger than any fishman. So he would be twenty times stronger and I want to make long fights between naruto and major bad guys from one piece. I don't want naruto to not have a challenge. Alright so next chapter should be coming out around next Saturday.


	3. Wanted dead or alive The Fox

Captain Uzumaki

Chapter-3 Wanted dead or alive The Fox

Ok chapter 3. Again it took longer than I thought to come out with this chapter. In this chapter I am adding a new woman. Her name is Carmen and she is cook. She is in one episode in one piece. Naruto's crew needs a cook and Carmen is perfect. Also tashigi is in this chapter. She is a marine and a swordsman. She will be post time skip so she is older.

Tashigi's age- 23

Carmen's age-24

Nami and naruto our on naruto's new pirate ship. Nami was buying a newspaper from a bird that would fly around and sell newspaper. Naruto has never seen a bird that sells newspaper.

"So you just give the bird your money and you get a newspaper."

"Yep it that simple but they keep raising there prices." Nami gave the bird a serious look and the bird gulped.

"Now let's see what is happening in the world." Nami opens the newspaper and finds a wanted poster.

"Naruto look at this." Naruto grabs the wanted poster.

"How the!"

NAVY Headquarters, under direct control of the government-

A marine captain walks into the headquarters. There are several admirals sitting in rows.

"What is this about captain."

"Sirs we have had a call from one of our captains about a new pirate that has defeated arlong."

"Defeated arlong? But how can that be. Who told you and how did he meet this new pirate."

Flashback to when naruto defeated arlong-

Nezumi the marine captain that arlong kicked out into the sea was still alive. He barley awoke to see a yellow haired man defeated arlong. Nezumi floated in the ocean and noticed the man had 3 black lines on each of his cheeks. Nezumi was surprised that one man defeated arlong and his crew.

"I better go tell marine headquarters." Nezumi went to his ship and went to the phone and rang up the marine headquarters.

"I have a request." The marine in the headquarters answered.

"What is it."

"There is a new pirate that should be considered an enemy of the state. We must put a price on his head." The marine needed to know more about this pirate.

"What is his name." Nezumi thought about it.

"I have no idea, but one of my marines took a picture of his face, I am sending it to you now." The picture was sent to the navy headquarters.

Present-

"I see so a captain called in, why should we care about this new pirate."

"He has defeated buggy the clown he has a 5 million bounty and arlong which has a 17 million bounty."

"So he has defeated high value targets. what is this pirates name?"

"I do not know sir but I have a picture of him."

"Alright let me see it." The marine captain hands the picture to the admiral. The admiral looks at the piartes face. He had never seen this man before.

""I have never seen this pirate before do we know anything about him."

"No sir but he has defeated strong pirates." The admiral thought what the marines should do.

_So a pirate out of nowhere and he defeats captain buggy and arlong. _

"With the information you have given me I think we should make a wanted poster for 40 million berry's." All of the other admiral's disagree.

"40 million?! That is insane, it is too high of a bounty."

"Look we have no documents on this pirate, we have never seen him and never heard of him. He has defeated captain buggy and arlong. He could be very dangerous." All of the marines had to agree.

"Ok what should we call him?" The admiral took a closer look at the yellow haired man. He noticed the three black lines on each of his cheeks.

_Huh he kind of looks like a fox. That's it. _

"Well since we don't know his name I think we should call him the fox."

"Why is that sir?"

"Well look at his face, he kind of looks like a fox." All of the marines started to notice it.

"Your right."

"Alright the fox wanted dead or alive for 40 million berry's." The admiral slams a wanted poster of naruto onto a board with other wanted pirates.

Back with naruto-

"Why is there a wanted poster for me nami!" Naruto looked at the wanted poster of himself. It said the fox wanted dead or alive for 40 million berry's.

"How do they have a picture of me, and why do they want me dead." Naruto had so many questions.

"Naruto you did defeat arlong and he had a huge price on his head, of course the government is going to come after you. Just calm down."

"Your right." Naruto never was a wanted criminal it was weird. Nami noticed there was an island coming into view.

"Hey naruto there is loguetown, the famous island where gold roger was born and executed."

"Who is gold roger?"

"You know the king of the pirates. If you're going to be a pirate captain you are going to have to learn a lot."

"So do you think there is anyone there that we can recruit for a pirate crew?"

"I don't know but who cares I want to go shopping. I have all these berry's to spend." Naruto and nami went to lougetown.

Out in the middle of nowhere-

There is a man on a small raft in the middle of the ocean. "I will find that damn kid!" The raft was not moving anywhere.

"There is nothing to do!" The man was bored out of his mind. He then saw a weird looking ship coming towards him. He could not tell if it was an illusion or real.

Back with naruto and nami-

"I am going to go shopping naruto. I am getting some new clothes." Nami pulled out fifty thousand berry's.

"Here naruto take this and buy something." Nami slapped the money into naruto's hand.

"Wait I have never been here. I will get lost." It was too late nami was already running to buy her beloved clothes.

"Now what do I do. I guess I will just walk around." Naruto went for a walk to find maybe a couple of new crew members.

Navy lougetown Base-

"Captain smoker we have news from navy headquarters." A man with white hair and smoking two cigars was stacking rocks.

"Can't you see I'm busy."

"But it's urgent sir."

"Alright what is it."

"We have been sent a new pirate wanted poster."

"Let me see that." Captain smoker grabs the poster.

"The fox wanted dead or alive for 40 million berry's. I have never heard of him and why so many berry's."

"Headquarters said to be alert."

"Well I better go and check if he is around here." Captain smoker casually gets up and walks out of the navy base.

With naruto-

_There are so many people buying things. _Naruto walked around all of the shops where the villagers were buying things. Naruto came across and interesting looking store. He walked in and an old man greeted him.

"Welcome we have several swords for you to buy. All kinds just name it."

"Sorry I am not a swordsman I'm just browsing." The old man had not made a sale with any swords in a long time and was not going to lose this customer no matter what.

"Well you see we have a sale only today for a very special sword." The old man runs over to a barrel and grabs a sword. He runs back to the counter and shows naruto the sword.

"For today only you can get the Kitetsu three for twenty five thousand berry's. This sword is very special it has seen many battles and is very powerful."

_Well nami did give me fifty thousand berry's and I always wanted to use a sword_. The old man wanted to get rid of the sword.

_Come on buy it buy it. _While naruto and the old man were talking a blue haired woman with glasses walked into the store.

"Did you polish my autumn rain sword."

"Yes here you go." The old man gave the sword to the woman. She noticed the other man in the store buying a sword. She never saw the man before, she also noticed the sword the man is buying.

"Is that the kitetsu three?" The old man knew that the woman loves swords and knows many things about them and did not want her to ruin this sell.

"Yes it is, now take you autumn rain and leave my store." tashigi didn't listen she was fascinated to see this sword.

"This is a cursed sword, they say that any man that wields it dies." The old man started to get frustrated.

_Crap she is going to ruin my sell with this bum. _Naruto on the other hand liked a challenge. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of its sheath slowly.

_So this blade is cursed. I always liked a challenge and also always wanted to use a sword. _Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"I will take it!" Naruto took out twenty five million berry's and slammed it down on the counter. Tashigi and the old man were shocked that this guy wanted to buy a cursed sword.

"Are you sure you want to buy that sword. It is cursed." Naruto just had a bigger a grin on his face. Tashigi did not think that a man would want to buy a cursed sword.

"Ok twenty five thousand berry's it is." The old man takes the money and gives the sword to naruto.

"Thank you for your business," Naruto puts the belt around his waist. Naruto and tashigi both leave at the same time. Tashigi wondered about the man who bought the cursed sword.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you why you bought that sword." Naruto didn't mind answering tashigi's question.

"You told me the sword is cursed and that sounds like a challenge."

"Oh I almost forgot my name is tashigi."

"It's nice to meet you tashigi."

"So are you a swordsman?"

"No actually this is my first sword." While naruto and tashigi are talking two huge men walk towards tashigi with swords drawn.

"Hey you marine." The two men snarled at tashigi and tashigi looked over her shoulder to see the two large men with swords.

"We're going to kill you cause of that captain smoker captured our captain." The two men charged tashigi and naruto. Naruto got into a fighting stance but before he can do anything the two men were on the ground. Tashigi was standing on top of them with her sword out.

_Wow she is fast. _Tashigi walked off the two men. She suddenly lost balance tripped on her own feet.

"Ahhhh." Before she hit the ground naruto caught her in his arms.

"Hey are you okay." Tashigi started to blush.

"I'm fine." Naruto helped tashigi back up.

"That was awesome tashigi, you are an amazing swordswoman." Tashigi never got compliments so she was very nervous and blushed.

"Oh thank you it's really nothing." Naruto thought it was awesome.

"What are you talking about it was amazing."

"Thanks."

"So you are a marine?"

"Yea I am a sergeant at the naval base, under the command of captain smoker." Naruto had not met many marines yet. But tashigi seemed really nice. Tashigi looked like she was in a hurry.

"I have to go. But it's nice meeting you."

"Alright I will see you around."

"Yea if you ever need help come stop by the marines."

"Ok." Tashigi ran off while naruto walked.

With nami-

Nami is at a clothes store going mad. She is spending so much on clothes.

"I will take all of these." Nami puts a pile of clothes on the counter.

"Of course, it will be one hundred thousand berry's please."

"Ok." Nami reaches into her pocket and gives the man the money. He puts all of the clothes into a huge bag.

"Thank you." Nami grabs the bag of clothes and walks out of the store. When she got outside she noticed a change in the climate.

_The weather is changing there is a storm coming. I better go find naruto. _Nami runs of looking for naruto.

Back with naruto-

_I wonder where else I should go. _As naruto was thinking his stomach started to rumble.

_Crap I have not eaten in while, I am so hungry. I bet they don't have any ramen around here. _Naruto went to the closest restaurant he could find.

_I don't care what they have I just want food. _Naruto went up to the counter to order food.

"Welcome customer, what would you like."

"What do you have?"

"We have the best fish in all of east blue. Nowhere else can you find fish like ours. You have to try our blue tuna fish."

"Alright I will have some blue tuna fish."

"Ok that sounds great!" The man seemed very enthusiastic. But when he turned around his face changed like he was annoyed.

"Carmen we have an order! Blue tuna and be quick this time!"

"Of course! I will be ten times as fast this time." Naruto looked into the kitchen to see a woman chef with red fiery hair. She seemed to be nervous and trying her best to. The waiter was getting inpatient.

"Come on Carmen we have customers waiting in line." Carmen flipped the food. She would pour the spices. She made all of the food in seconds.

"Here you go, all the food is ready. Sorry for the wait."

"Um that was really fast."

"Ha ha that's a good one buddy, most of other chefs are twice as fast." The man laughs. Naruto takes his food. He finds a table and sits down. Naruto stares at the food. It looked different. Naruto cut the smallest piece he could. He put in his mouth.

_This is amazing. That chef must be a really good cook. _Naruto started to eat all of his food as fast as he could. He finished in no time.

_That was delicious but ramen is still better. _He looked back at the woman, she was sitting in the corner by herself.

_She looks really sad for some reason. _The waiter guy came back out.

"Carmen you are not on break you still have to work!"

"Ok ok." Carmen went back into the kitchen to keep cooking. Naruto watched Carmen cook.

"Alright we have three more orders of food Carmen. Now be quick."

"Of course." Carmen starts making food extremely fast. She spins around her bowls and throws the food up into the air. She lost her balance. All of the food is up in the air and crashes on the ground. The waiter is pissed.

"Damn it Carmen! You will never be a good chef. Why don't you leave."

"Fine!" Carmen throws down her apron and runs out of the front door. Naruto feels bad for her he knows how it feels when people hate you. That don't appreciate you, naruto knows that feeling all too well. Naruto wants to help this woman, he stands up and rushes out the door.

_I wonder where she went. _Naruto walks around town looking for Carmen. He finds her sitting on a bench alone. She has her hands in her face and tears are dripping down her face. Naruto felt sad he hated when people cried.

"Hey are you okay?" Carmen looks up to see a yellow haired man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is naruto I was a customer at your restaurant."

"So you are another person who hates my food."

"No no I thought it was the best. It's been a while since I have eaten something that good." Carmen's eyes shine up.

"Really! It's been so long since I have heard someone complement my food." Naruto sits down on the bench next to Carmen.

"Your food is so good why are you working at a place like that."

"Well I was on my ship when a huge storm came in, my boat crashed into this town. The damage to the boat cost too much money. I had no way of this island so I have to work to raise the money to leave and then I Carmen will be the most popular chef in all east blue. Everyone will now my name and love my food." An idea popped into naruto's head.

_I don't have a cook. I love food and Carmen is an amazing cook._

"Hey Carmen if you want you could join my crew and leave this island with me."

"Really!?, wait what do you mean your crew."

"Well I am forming a pirate crew and we are going to sail to the grand line to find the one piece." Carmen hated pirates when she was young she remembered all of the hatred and killing they brought to towns.

"I hate pirates and will never be one."

"Oh come on, look I am a good pirate I do not steal or kill." Carmen turned the other way.

"Fine but think about it. Think about roaming the seas and going on adventures. I will be back when I leave to see if you will join." Naruto got up and left. Carmen loved the idea of roaming the seas but with a pirate.

_I would love to leave this island but I don't really want to become a pirate. _Carmen got up and went back to her restaurant.

On the other side of town-

Several men wearing cloak's came into the island.

"Alright men spread out and find that damn brat."

"Yes sir!"

_I will get my revenge if I die trying! _The man was so upset_. _A woman with a cowboy hat put's her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Calm down we will find him."

Back with naruto-

Naruto entered a big square where there was a huge platform.

_So that must be where they killed that gold roger guy. _Naruto walks towards the platform but bums into a marine.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok." _What a minute that guy looks familiar. _Before the marine could do anything naruto walked through the crowd.

Back at the navy base-

A marine runs down the hall.

"Captain smoker!" The marine was out of breath and sweating.

"What is it!"

"The fox had been seen in the square, what are your orders."

"So forty million berries. In my town. I want all marines to surround the square. Don't let him leave."

"Yes sir."

"Tashigi"

"Yes captain smoker."

"Come with me we are going to catch this pirate."

Back on the other side of the island-

"Captain!"

"Yes what is it."

"We saw the yellow haired guy in the square."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes captain."

"Ok everyone lets go and do not let him leave." Captain smoker and his marines head towards the square.

Back with naruto in the square-

Naruto walked to platform. He could sense that something bad was going to happen. Marine snipers were setting up on top of buildings surrounding the square. Captain smoker and tashigi were on top one of the buildings.

"There he is marines he is the guy with the yellow hair and the orange clothes." Tashigi looked at the pirate and thought she had seen him before.

_He's that guy who bought that sword. He is a pirate, why are all swordsmen pirates. _Tashigi was furious that naruto was a pirate but confused. That guy seemed so nice she would never think that he would be a pirate.

"Should we take him out captain smoker?"

"No he is mine, forty million berries is a huge bounty. I want to see if he is worth forty million." Naruto could feel like someone was watching him.

The men in cloak's came rushing into the square and surrounded naruto. One particular man with cloak walked towards naruto.

"I finally found you." Naruto turns around to see several men surround him with cloaks.

"Who are you!?"

"Who am I! It's me the man that will kill you ha ha ha!." All of the men throw there cloak's up into the air.

Alright that is chapter 3. Now I am not going to make naruto just a swordsman because that we be boring. I am just giving naruto a sword so he can have something else to use in a fight. I think it is different for naruto to have a cursed sword. Alright next chapter the town square will be filled with fighting.


End file.
